Você e eu contra o mundo
by lezwriter
Summary: O final feliz que Martha e Karen mereciam. English version: /s/13408967/1/You-and-me-against-the-world
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Karen correu até a casa. Ela tinha certeza que algo estava muito errado. Ela correu o mais rápido que podia, quase tropeçando nas próprias pernas, o desespero a dominava. Ao subir as escadas e encontrar a porta do quarto de Martha trancada, ela imediatamente foi até a sala de troféus, agarrou um deles e começou a golpear a fechadura com todas as suas forças.

\- Martha! Martha!

Depois de alguns golpes a fechadura cedeu e Karen viu Martha saltando da cadeira, a corda amarrada no pescoço. O choque tomou-a apenas por um milésimo de segundo, e ela pegou imediatamente o afiado abridor de cartas de Marta, subiu na cadeira e cortou a corda. Martha desabou no chão, já inconsciente e Karen correu para socorrê-la.

\- Não posso acreditar Martha! - gritava Karen, enquanto sacudia Martha tentando acordá-la. Karen lhe deu um tapa e Martha não reagiu, depois lhe deu outro, ao qual a jovem mulher começou a responder, tossindo e respirando fortemente.

\- Oh graças a deus! - Exclamou Karen, abraçando Martha e segurando-a em seus braços - Graças a deus Martha!

\- Oh Karen... você não devia... ter feito... isso.

\- Não se atreva! - Disse Karen, em lágrimas - Não se atreva Martha! O que estava pensando? O que estava pensando?

Nesse momento, Lily Mortar entrou no quarto vagarosamente, temerosa do que encontraria. Quando viu a cena entendeu rapidamente a tragédia evitada e segurou-se na porta para não desfalecer.

\- Martha! - Exclamou a tia - Pecado! Pecado mortal! Minha sobrinha! Você não se cansa de ofender a Cristo?

\- Saia daqui Lily! - Gritou Karen - Saia daqui e não se atreva a dizer uma palavra!

\- Ela é minha sobrinha Karen, posso dizer o que bem entender!

\- Não... - Martha ergue-se um pouco, apoiando-se na cama, e consegue recostar-se nela, sentada no chão. A voz estava fraca, mas determinada - Tia Lily, saia daqui, vá embora imediatamente!

\- Como pode dizer isso Martha!

\- Deveria ter dito a anos! - Martha lutava para respirar e tossia. Karen a segurou em apoio, olhando-a com preocupação - Você é uma parasita. Você não pode mais ficar nessa casa por mais um segundo. Pegue suas coisas e suma daqui! Pegue até as minhas se quiser! Mas nunca mais me obrigue a olhar seu rosto!

\- Como se atreve! - Lily da um passo a frente, mas Karen fica de pé e se põe entre as duas.

\- Você ouviu a sua sobrinha Lily! Não é mais bem-vinda nessa casa!

\- Eu sou a única família que ela tem!

\- Você está enganada, sua maldita megera. Ela tem a mim e sempre terá!

\- Você se arrependerá disso! Vocês duas estão doentes! Seu relacionamento é doente!

Furiosa, Karen dá mais um passo à frente e aponta para a porta.

\- Suma das nossas vidas agora!

Lily Mortar respirou fundo. Olhou as duas mulheres por alguns segundos. Suspirou resignada, coletou o resto de dignidade que possuía e saiu orgulhosamente do quarto, e da vida das duas mulheres definitivamente.

Karen voltou-se para Martha que ainda estava no chão recostada na cama. Uma medonha marca roxa começava a desenhar-se no seu pescoço ferido. Karen foi até ela, mas Martha se virou e desviou o olhar.

\- Fique longe de mim Karen! Estou tão envergonhada!

\- Não seja estúpida Martha - Disse Karen suavemente - Preciso cuidar de você agora. Por favor, me deixe cuidar de você - Karen se aproximou e começou a apoiar Martha para que ela pudesse ficar em pé. Martha não conseguia encará-la.

\- Como está se sentindo... fisicamente? - Perguntou Karen baixinho.

O pescoço de Martha doía e as respirações eram como agulhas em seus pulmões. Mas Martha sabia que os danos feitos eram reversíveis.

\- Estou bem... - Ela respondeu. Karen pareceu não acreditar e Martha a olhou nos olhos para reafirmá-la - Dói um pouco, mas estou bem, juro Karen.

Karen fechou os olhos e suspirou de alívio, mas a preocupação não sumiu de seu rosto. Empurrou Martha levemente para que ela pudesse sentar-se na cama e Martha deixou-se levar. O silêncio caiu sobre elas. Karen estava tomada por uma mistura quase insondável de sentimentos. Há pouco experimentara o absoluto medo de perder Martha para sempre, neste momento estava preocupada com a saúde dela e também estava ressentida e assustada como o fato da sua amiga ter atentado contra a própria vida. Não conseguia entender que motivos poderiam leva-la a um ato tão extremo. Era uma conversa que precisavam ter, mas o foco agora era cuidar de Martha.

Ela observou a amiga. Martha estava recostada com os olhos azuis vazios e perdidos em algum ponto que Karen não alcançava. Ela não parecia se importar com o que acontecia ao seu redor. Aquele vazio era mais desesperador para Karen do que tristeza ou raiva.

\- Vou buscar um unguento para... para seu pescoço Martha - Karen tomou as duas mãos de Martha nas suas - Por favor olhe para mim.

Martha voltou lentamente aquele olhar vazio para os olhos de Karen.

\- Me prometa que não fará nada, querida, por favor. Por favor não faça isso comigo e com si mesma. Por favor - Karen pediu em desespero não conseguindo evitar seus olhos de marejarem. Lampejos de culpa tomaram o rosto de Martha.

\- Eu prometo, não farei nada.

Karen sorriu tristemente e levantou-se. Elas ainda mantinham um armário de medicamentos devido a antiga escola, e unguentos para feridas era o que não faltava.

Enquanto Karen estava fora, Martha teve algum tempo para contemplar sua própria miséria. Sentia raiva de si mesma por ter falhado. Mas sabia que depois de ver o desespero de Karen ao tentar salvá-la, não o faria novamente. Estava de novo presa naquela situação tenebrosa. Teria que criar coragem para fazer algo mais doloroso que a morte: separar-se de Karen e permanecer viva.

Elas não puderam conversar de verdade depois que Martha tinha exposto todos os seus sentimentos para Karen. Era uma conversa que precisariam ter. _Mais uma conversa_, suspirou Martha. _Que longos dias temos pela frente._

Karen voltou com uma pasta de ervas e sentou-se ao lado de Martha na cama. Ela sorriu tristemente e apoiou o rosto de Martha com uma mão enquanto passava a pasta com a outra. Martha fechou os olhos e se entregou ao gentil cuidado da mulher. Karen não deixou de notar o gesto e aplicou a medicação o mais suavemente que podia, com medo de machucar a amiga.

\- Vou fazer um chá de camomila para nós - Disse Karen ao terminar a aplicação - E vou dormir aqui hoje. Não discuta - disse ela ao ver Martha se contrariar - Não discuta Martha Dobie, você perdeu todos os seus argumentos aqui. E amanhã... amanhã chamarei Joe para examiná-la.

\- Não é necessário! Eu estou bem!

\- Bem Martha! Bem! - Um pouco da raiva de Karen saiu do seu controle - Você... você... acabou de machucar a si mesma! Você não está bem!

Martha desviou os olhos. Karen respirou fundo para recuperar o controle.

\- Eu só quero que ele tenha certeza de que não tem machucados mais profundos. Karen disse suavizando a voz. Apenas isso querida, por favor.

Martha assentiu lentamente. Ela sabia que era necessário. Mas... Joe?

\- Você vai voltar com ele então? - Martha não conseguiu deixar de perguntar apesar de sua garganta doer imensamente.

\- Não é sobre isso Martha. Apenas quero um médico amigo, que não faça disso um grande escândalo.

\- Entendo Karen. Mas você devia voltar com ele.

\- Shhh... Você provavelmente não deve falar muito agora. Vou buscar o nosso chá e me vestir para dormir. Por favor prometa...

\- Não farei nada Karen. Nunca mais. Juro.

Karen sorriu.

\- Certo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Quando Joe recebeu a ligação de Karen naquela manhã, ele teve a esperança que ela tivesse desistido da ridícula ideia de mandá-lo embora. Dirigiu imediatamente até a casa das duas mulheres, mas quando Karen abriu a porta e Joe viu seus olhos inchados e suas olheiras, ele soube imediatamente que havia algo mais pesado acontecendo.

\- Karen o que houve? - Joe perguntou em tom preocupado.

\- Oh Joe! - Karen desabou e abraçou o ex-noivo, e começou a chorar em seu ombro - Joe por favor me ajude!

Joe abraçou-a até ela se acalmar e fez ela se sentar no sofá, sentando ao seu lado. Lá Karen contou-lhe tudo que tinha acontecido. O jovem médico ficou abalado. Gostava muito de Martha apesar dela ocasionalmente tratá-lo mal aparentemente sem razão alguma. Prometeu a Karen que ia examiná-la com todo cuidado e que seria discreto sobre o assunto

No quarto, Martha contemplava o telhado, observando a madeira onde ainda ontem amarrara as cordas. Mal dormira a noite inteira e sabia que Karen, que ficara na poltrona do quarto, também não dormira bem. As vezes uma forte falta de ar a fazia ofegar e percebia que nesses momentos Karen se tensionava e só relaxava quando ela respirava novamente. A amiga estava cuidando dela com afinco.

Karen e Joe entraram no quarto. Joe dirigiu-se a cama e sentou ao lado de Martha.

\- Bom dia Martha - Joe tentava ser natural - Como se sente hoje?

\- Estou bem Joe. O remédio de Karen aliviou minha dor.

\- Muito bem. querida. Posso... posso por favor dar uma olhada? - Joe olhou significativamente para o pescoço machucado de Martha e sentiu uma tristeza atravessar seu coração por ver a jovem assim.

Martha acenou que sim. Joe inclinou-se e examinou de perto as marcas no pescoço da jovem. Estavam feias, mas Joe podia ver que as cordas não tiveram tempo de causar danos severos. Pediu a Martha que lhe mostrasse a garganta. Estava vermelha e inchada. Auscultou o coração e os pulmões da moça e concluiu que ela ficaria bem.

\- Não houveram danos maiores - O médico ouviu Karen suspirar de alívio atrás de si - Ela só precisa descansar, se alimentar e continuar aplicando a medicação. Creio que em uma semana estará como nova. Dê preferência a alimentos líquidos para não machucar a garganta.

\- Obrigada Joe - Martha falou baixinho.

\- Sim Joe obrigada - Karen retribuiu também.

Joe hesitou por um momento, depois tomou as mãos de Martha nas suas.

\- Você é muito querida por nós Martha. Gostaria que prometesse não só para Karen, mas para mim também, que não nos dará outro susto como esse. Seríamos infelizes sem sua companhia - Martha baixou a cabeça - E não creio que Karen aqui possa fazer muito sem você. Por nós e por você, cuide de si mesma. Promete?

Martha ergueu um pouco os olhos, uma mistura de contrariedade e vergonha.

\- Prometo Joe. - Depois olhou para Karen - Eu prometo.

Karen sorriu e Joe também.

\- Vou sair e deixá-la em mãos capazes. Por favor não hesitem em me chamar para qualquer necessidade.

Martha acenou e sorriu e Joe saiu do quarto acompanhado por Karen. Quando estavam na sala, Joe tirou a máscara de naturalidade que usara na frente da paciente.

\- Mas que triste vê-la assim Karen! Por que ela foi fazer isso?

\- Eu não sei Joe ainda não entendo, não tive como conversar com ela... você me jura que ela está bem? Escondeu algo?

\- Não querida de forma alguma. Felizmente você salvou-a a tempo de causar danos irreversíveis. Basta que ela descanse agora.

\- Graças a Deus Joe, graças a Deus!

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um longo momento. Joe hesitou mas decidiu falar.

\- Sei que é a pior hora possível Karen, mas... eu não fui embora na esperança... que você pudesse se arrepender...

Karen suspirou.

\- Realmente é a pior hora Joe. Mas mesmo perdida nessa situação... - Karen baixou a cabeça triste - Continuo convicta da minha decisão.

Joe sorriu com tristeza.

\- Ainda estarei aqui por algum tempo Karen. Até porque preciso me certificar que Martha estará bem. Mas não a importunarei. Porém, por favor, me chame se precisar de algo concernente a saúde de Martha.

\- Você é muito gentil. Obrigada por tudo.

\- Adeus Karen.

E Joe se foi.

Karen fechou a porta atrás dele e começou a voltar para o quarto. Hesitou alguns minutos antes de entrar. As coisas não ditas estavam começando a pesar entre as duas. Em menos de dois dias Karen tivera que lidar com o noivado rompido, a declaração de amor da sua amiga, e a tentativa de suicido. Sentia que seus nervos estavam no limite. Tentava manter-se firme por Martha, mas não sabia quando tempo ia conseguir. Fez uma breve prece pedindo forças e entrou no quarto. Sentou-se na cama ao lado de Martha.

\- Boas notícias, certo?

Martha assentiu, evitando olhá-la como fazia desde ontem. Isso doía em Karen.

\- Em pouco tempo estaremos prontas para sair daqui e recomeçarmos em outro lugar - Falou Karen, tentando parecer animada - Esquecer todas essas tragédias dos últimos meses.

Dessa vez Martha não assentiu e um lampejo de dor cruzou seu rosto. Karen rapidamente segurou as mãos da amiga.

\- Martha... qualquer coisa que eu puder fazer para ajudá-la, qualquer coisa, por favor me fale!

Martha ergueu os olhos, que estavam naquele momento cheios de tristeza.

\- Você poderia... poderia... ler para mim?

Karen sorriu.

\- Claro! O que quiser!

Martha pediu que ela lesse _Stranger in a Strange Land_, e Karen assim o fez. Essa se tornaria a rotina dos dias que se seguiram, enquanto Martha lentamente se recuperava de suas feridas. Karen se regozijava da recuperação rápida da amiga, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha receio, uma vez que com sua melhora chegava o inevitável momento de elas conversarem sobre tudo que precisavam conversar.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Em menos de 15 dias a garganta de Martha estava recuperada e a marca não era mais que um rosa pálido, visível apenas por quem prestasse muita atenção. Martha percebeu que ela jamais sumiria completamente. Suspirou resignada enquanto levantava da cama. Karen ainda dormia no quarto dela, tinha levado o colchão para lá e se recusava a deixá-la dormir só. Ainda não confiava inteiramente em sua promessa e a seguia em todos os lugares pela casa.

Foram dias de leitura e amenidades, mas também de tensões acumuladas. Durante a recuperação de Martha, receberam o jornal que tornava pública a retratação oficial da avó de Mary Tilton, que anunciava a verdadeira história como uma mentira contada por crianças e que a avó indenizara as duas mulheres com uma vultosa soma, mais do que suficiente para recomeçarem suas vidas. Essa notícia fez Karen mais uma vez falar entusiasmadamente sobre elas saírem da cidade, assunto que Martha evitou com todas as forças, deixando Karen confusa e triste.

Mas Martha ainda não estava pronta para dizer que jamais poderia viajar junto com Karen para qualquer lugar na face da terra. Em qualquer lugar haveria rumores e Karen não podia pagar o preço pelos sentimentos de Martha. Simplesmente não era justo. Isso ela carregaria sozinha.

...

Karen abriu os olhos lentamente. Sobressaltou-se ao ver que Martha não estava na cama, mas acalmou-se ao ouvir o leve tilintar de louça que indicava que ela preparava o café da manhã. Relaxou por mais alguns minutos na cama, tentando pôr os pensamentos em ordem antes de levantar-se.

Martha estava recuperada e isso a deixava feliz. Aparentemente as ideias suicidas tinham deixado sua mente. Mas algo estava completamente diferente. Não saíam da sua cabeça as palavras que a amiga tinha lhe confessado antes daquele momento fatídico.

"Eu amo você do jeito que eles disseram... Talvez eu te queria desde a primeira vez que a vi."

Durante todos esses dias, Karen perdera-se no eco dessas palavras. Como não pudera ver? Não podia se lembrar de alguma vez em que tivesse pensando na amizade delas de outra forma.

Mordeu os lábios.

Ou podia?

Inúmeras vezes no passado elas conversaram lado a lado na mesma cama até adormecer de cansaço. Geralmente Martha dormia primeiro e Karen a observava antes de ela mesma adormecer. Obviamente sua amiga era muito bela, e qualquer pessoa, homem ou mulher, admiraria tal beleza. Os doces olhos azuis, os cabelos louro-avermelhados. Muitas vezes Karen a contemplara e se deixara levar pela beleza e pelo carinho que sentia pela amiga. Haveria algo mais nisso?

Ela tentara imaginar como sua vida seria se tivesse chegado alguns segundos mais tarde naquele quarto. Seu peito se contraiu. A mera ideia a deixava sem respirar. Não conseguia cogitar uma vida em que Martha não estivesse ao lado dela. Isso era apenas amizade. Certo?

Ela já não sabia mais.

Suspirou e levantou-se. Ao chegar na cozinha viu que Martha havia feito panquecas.

\- Bom dia bela adormecida - Disse Martha.

\- Bom dia. Parece que alguém está muito bem recuperada.

Martha sorriu e se voltou para virar a última panqueca. Karen a observava. Elas viviam juntas, dormiam juntas, planejavam a vida juntas. Mudaria tanto se... Karen não conseguiu evitar o pensamento na sua mente nem as sensações que vinham junto com ele. Mudaria tanto se ocasionalmente se beijassem ou fizessem amor?

Martha serviu a última panqueca e sentou-se para comer, só então reparando na forma como Karen a observava. Por algum motivo corou um pouco e sentiu uma leve pressão no baixo ventre.

\- Não fique apenas olhando Karen, venha provar - ela falou sem pensar.

Karen teve um sobressalto com aquelas palavras, que claramente, se referiam às panquecas. Foi até mesa e sentou-se, começando a comê-las.

\- Estão ótimas.

\- Obrigada.

Começaram silenciosamente, o que era incomum, pois frequentemente conversavam durante o café da manhã. Mas ultimamente parecia que qualquer assunto podia virar _o_ assunto. Quando terminaram, Karen ouviu um suspiro resignado vir de Martha.

\- Karen... eu sei que devo algum tipo de explicação. Por favor... por favor me perdoe pelo que vou falar.

Karen sentiu o coração acelerar.

\- Do que está falando Martha?

Martha baixou a cabeça e balançou-a tristemente.

\- Eu não posso ir embora com você – falou baixinho.

Karen sentiu sua respiração parar por um segundo.

\- O que isso significa?

Karen levantou-se, seguida por Martha.

\- O que quer dizer com isso Martha? Explique!

\- Karen, oh Karen! Você não entende? Você jamais poderá ser feliz se ficar comigo! Os rumores, as maledicências, vão nos acompanhar onde quer que estejamos. Como você vai poder ser livre perto de mim? Eu não posso ser um empecilho para você. Você precisa que eu esteja longe!

\- Mas como pode dizer um absurdo desses Martha? - Disse Karen enraivecida. Depois empalideceu e encarou a amiga.

\- Foi por isso... por isso que você... Martha!

\- Não queria que você tivesse que resolver nada, não queria que ser um peso para você por favor me perdoe Karen! Se tem compaixão de mim, por favor, se afaste e seja feliz. Procure Joe. Ele a ama e você o ama. Serão felizes juntos. Eu resolverei minha vida.

Karen escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Então Martha quisera morrer para que ela pudesse ser feliz? Era uma ideia absurda. Mas que na crua realidade da vida fazia sentido. O que Martha dissera era verdade. Haveriam sempre rumores, onde quer que fossem. Mas era impensável afastar-se de Martha.

Martha aproximou-se e segurou suas mãos.

\- Me perdoe Karen. Por favor veja meu ponto. Você sabe que estou certa.

A raiva tomou conta de Karen novamente.

\- Não se atreva a falar assim novamente Martha! Como pode dizer coisas assim? Como se atreve a insinuar que eu me afaste de você? Depois de tudo isso que enfrentamos juntas!

\- Isso foi o inferno para você Karen! Lembro como sofreu durante todo o tempo que em estávamos sendo julgadas! E tudo por minha causa!

\- Não foi culpa sua! Foi de Mary!

\- Mary só contou aquela mentira porque... porque... porque havia verdade nela Karen, você sabe disso! Oh, por Deus, não piore tudo!

Karen sacudiu a cabeça. Não iria desistir de forma alguma.

\- O que me pede é impossível Martha. É simplesmente impossível. Eu não quero essa vida supostamente feliz e confortável que você me deseja... se é uma vida longe de você.

Martha sacudiu a cabeça e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

\- Você não sabe o que diz Karen! Está entrando numa prisão!

\- Que seja! Que seja! - Esbravejou Karen, dando as costas a Martha e se afastando - É uma decisão que você não pode tomar por mim!

Silêncio sobreveio. Karen sentiu a raiva sendo substituída por tristeza. De repente, voltou-se e correu para os braços da amiga apertando-a forte contra si. Martha hesitou por um segundo antes de retribuir o abraço. Fazia algum tempo que não sentia de perto aquele perfume de lavanda que a amiga usava e deleitou-se nele por um breve momento, com um misto de felicidade e culpa.

\- Você quer que eu vá embora Martha? - Karen sussurrou - Me diga que você realmente, realmente me quer longe e eu irei. Me fale a mais absoluta verdade. Mas saiba que não serei feliz longe de você.

Martha não pode conter os soluços. Karen afastou-se da dela, mas sem solta-la dos seus braços.

\- Olhe para mim, disse.

Martha ergueu os olhos marejados e encontrou os olhos castanhos de Karen.

\- Me fale a absoluta verdade Martha. Você quer que eu vá?

Karen a fitava nos olhos, com tristeza e ansiedade, e um pedido mudo. _Não me mande embora_. Martha sentiu suas forças esvaírem.

\- Você tem certeza Karen? Quer ser infeliz?

\- Não foi o que perguntei Martha.

Martha suspirou.

\- A última coisa que quero no mundo é que vá embora Karen! Não quero que vá.

Karen sorriu e suspirou aliviada

\- Eu tenho certeza Martha. Está decidido. Sem mais essa conversa sem sentido de separação. Nossa preocupação agora é planejar para onde iremos certo?

Martha deu um sorriso contrariado e assentiu. Sabia que aquilo não terminaria bem.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Durante o resto do dia, discutiram as possibilidades futuras de suas vidas. Apesar de muito contrariada, Martha participou. Tinham tempo e dinheiro para fazer a mudança com calma e cuidado.

Pensavam que uma cidade grande talvez fosse mais... tolerante. Poderiam facilmente trabalhar como professoras e levar uma vida tranquila. E quem sabe, tentar realizar novamente o sonho da escola Wright-Dobie, se as coisas se mostrassem favoráveis.

Com um esboço de plano traçado, as duas mulheres foram dormir um pouco mais tranquilas.

Mas Karen custava a encontrar o sono. Depois de muita insistência, Martha a convencera a voltar para seu próprio quarto. Ainda sentia medo por Martha. E também tinha de estar só com seus pensamentos que não eram naturais.

Antinatural.

A palavra ressoava. Dentro dela, sentimentos e vontades nunca antes cogitadas agora não paravam de atormentá-la. Ela percebia como nunca antes cada movimento e cada detalha sobre Martha. Tudo ela já sabia: olhares, sorrisos, carrancas, perfumes. Era tudo igual, porém completamente diferente. Quando se perdia pensando, rapidamente aquela pressão se acumulava em uma parte do seu corpo que antes parecia responder só a Joe.

_Você está confusa Karen, apenas confusa._

Levaria uma vida com Martha, como sempre levara. Elas sempre estiveram juntas, viveram juntas. Seria tudo como antes. Seria? Seria o bastante?

Seus dedos deslizaram quase involuntariamente pelas próprias pernas. Como seria...?

...

Não sabia Karen que Martha em seu quarto passava por tormento semelhante. Escondera de Karen a última razão porque queria se afastar dela. Era porque estar perto dela era como tortura. Vê-la e não poder tê-la. Agora plenamente consciente dos seus sentimentos, o desejo por Karen era algo que ela temia enlouquecê-la em algum momento. O mínimo toque fazia sua respiração falhar e seu corpo fraquejar. Naquela noite sem Karen no quarto, seus pensamentos corriam livremente. Percebeu rapidamente que não iria adormecer e desceu até a cozinha para preparar um chá e acalmar-se.

Dirigiu-se à sala de estar e bebericou o chá sentada no sofá, mas ele não foi o suficiente para acalmar sua ânsia. Escutou por um momento a casa no mais absoluto silêncio e escuridão. Lentamente, vagarosamente, levou a mão para o meio de suas pernas.

...

Karen, ofegante em seu próprio quarto, não acreditava no que tinha acabado de fazer. Seus dedos estavam úmidos, os espasmos de prazer ainda corriam por seu corpo e a imagem de Martha não saia da sua cabeça. Percebeu que estava perdida, completamente perdida, e que havia apenas uma forma de lidar com aquilo

...

Andou vagarosamente até a sala de estar para subir ao quarto de Martha. Mas logo percebeu que a amiga estava sentada no sofá e não a ouvira se aproximar. Rapidamente percebeu o que ela fazia e sentiu sua respiração falhar.

Nem mesmo a imaginação mais selvagem poderia prepará-la para o impacto da imagem de Martha na penumbra, a camisola erguida e as longas pernas a mostra, a mão agitada entre as pernas, a cabeça jogada para trás e o rosto perdido de prazer.

O alívio de pouco tempo atrás desapareça dando lugar a uma pressão infinitamente maior. Ela recuou para que Martha não a visse.

\- Martha? - Chamou.

Os suspiros desapareçam num sobressalto.

\- Karen, está aí? - Disse a voz trêmula de Martha.

\- Sim - Karen saiu das sombras e foi até a sala - Não pude dormir.

\- Oh. O mesmo comigo - Disse Martha visivelmente assustada, enquanto Karen se aproximava.

\- Percebo. Posso me sentar?

Martha riu nervosamente.

\- Mas que pergunta. Claro. – Karen acomodou-se do lado direito de Martha, tão próxima que seus joelhos encostaram.

\- Estou interrompendo?

Martha olhou para ela sobressaltada. Havia algo no olhar e no tom de voz de Karen. Será que ela vira o que ela estava fazendo?

\- Claro que não está – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que a pressão insatisfeita entre suas pernas latejava.

\- Entendo - disse Karen, ainda encarando-a. Mordeu levemente o lábio. Tinha certeza que seu olhar não conseguia mais esconder a natureza de seus pensamentos.

\- Porque não consegue dormir? - Martha perguntou.

Karen suspirou e hesitou por alguns segundos.

\- Minha mente não está me ajudando. Está cheia de pensamentos... incomuns.

A respiração de Martha estava acelerada. Ela podia perceber o tom de voz da amiga e o olhar que ela lhe lançava. Ou seria sua imaginação?

\- Pensamentos? - Perguntou com voz falha.

\- Sim. Coisas que nunca pensei antes, mas que agora não saem da minha cabeça – a voz de Karen era baixa e lenta.

\- Sério? Que tipo de pensamentos? Posso ajudá-la com algo?

Karen a fitava. Martha estava hipnotizada por aquele olhar. Ela tinha certeza que Karen sabia exatamente o que ela estava fazendo logo antes de ela chegar.

\- Acho que eu posso ajudá-la com algo Martha – Karen sussurrou. Um segundo depois, Karen estava tão próxima à Martha que apenas respiração as separava. Karen continuava olhando-a nos olhos e suas mãos seguravam firmemente o rosto de Martha.

Martha não queria ou mesmo poderia conter os suspiros que escapavam de sua boca como resposta a tais toques. A boca de Karen aproximou-se da sua, tocando suavemente seus lábios, descendo pelo seu pescoço num leve rastro até chegar ao ouvido.

\- Eu posso ajudá-la a terminar o que estava fazendo – ela sussurrou.

Martha mordeu o lábio inferior, mas aquilo não conteve o baixo gemido que escapou de sua garganta.

\- Você quer? Fale Martha, diga-me.

\- Oh Karen - Martha falou quase inaudivelmemte.

A mão direita de Karen saiu do rosto de Martha e desceu até a coxa. Subiu lentamente o caminho, aproveitando cada toque, parando logo antes do lugar onde ele era necessário. Martha já estava de olhos fechados, perdida nos carinhos ministrados. Karen não conseguia se conter ao ver os efeitos que seus toques causavam na sua amiga. Sua própria respiração já estava sem ritmo.

Ela inclinou se e beijou Martha. A princípio devagar, depois perdidamente. Ela muito imaginara, mas a sensação dos macios lábios nos seus, ou o gosto de sua boca e sua língua ultrapassavam qualquer fantasia. Aquilo era certo, era tudo.

Durante todo o beijo, a sensação da mão de Karen tão próxima da sua necessidade esteve à beira de fazer Martha perder a razão complemente. Karen interrompeu o beijo e pressionou a mão na coxa de Martha.

\- Diga que quer.

\- Eu preciso Karen - Martha disse sem fôlego - eu preciso.

Karen apertou Martha contra si, deitando-a no sofá, ao mesmo tempo que se desvencilhava da barreira de tecido que impedia sua mão de chegar ao seu destino, e deslizou seus dedos dentro de Martha, fazendo a jovem gemer e pressionar os quadris com força contra ela.

Karen precisava de mais. Com sua mão livre ela retirou a camisola de Martha e tão logo os seios nus apareceram diante dela, ela pressionou sua boca contra eles, deixando sua língua livre para brincar com os mamilos expostos.

Sentiu as unhas de Martha enterrarem-se em suas costas, enquanto a umidade da jovem descia e escorria por suas mãos, e suas paredes fechavam-se cada vez mais sobre seus dedos.

\- Oh Karen!

Karen subiu e beijou e sugou todo o colo e pescoço de Martha, sem interromper por um segundo o ritmo frenético de seus dedos. Depois subiu até a orelha de Martha e mordeu suavemente seus lóbulos.

\- Minha Martha.

E Martha se foi num último grito, seu corpo sem controle sob o corpo de Karen. Esta abraçou-a, segurando-a enquanto chegava no seu auge e começava lentamente a voltar. Beijou seus lábios, pescoço e colo suavemente e retirou seus dedos devagar enquanto o corpo de Martha se acalmava. Seu próprio sexo estava completamente encharcado, pois tocar Martha e a ver entregue a suas caricias tinha sido a coisa mais dolorosamente excitante que ela experimentara na vida. Ela precisava de mais, ela precisava tocar e provar cada centímetro daquele corpo.

\- Te ajudei?

Martha riu e a abraçou com força.

\- Estúpida.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 – final**

Elas permaneceram no sofá abraçadas e em silêncio por alguns minutos. Os dedos de Martha percorriam levemente os cabelos de Karen, numa carícia solta e despretensiosa. Karen permanecia deitada sobre Martha, apreciando o toque e o perfume de sua pele, e outros interessantes perfumes que permeavam o ar da sala. Depois de alguns minutos ela ouviu a voz hesitante de Martha.

\- Karen...

\- Huumm?

Martha suspirou e mexeu-se como quem fez menção de sentar-se. Contrariada, Karen levantou-se e Martha sentou, cobrindo rapidamente os seios com a camisola. Karen olhou preocupada para a expressão séria no rosto da amiga.

\- O que houve Martha? - Havia medo em sua voz.

Martha hesitou e olhou timidamente para Karen. Suspirou e falou.

\- O que isso significa Karen?

Karen mordeu os lábios. Baixou os olhos.

\- Eu não tenho certeza do que se passa em mim Martha. Mas... eu nunca desejei nada com tanta força como te desejei... desejo... hoje.

Ela olhou para a amiga tentando transmitir toda sua sinceridade. Por que cada palavra era a mais absoluta verdade. Martha sorriu.

\- Isso é apenas hoje Karen? Será que você não está apenas... - Martha hesitou, envergonhada – eu não sei, carente ou curiosa?

Karen suspirou irritada.

\- Você acha que eu faria isso? Te usar para uma curiosidade?

\- Nossas vidas tem sido um mar de tensão e loucura esses últimos meses Karen.

\- Então você preferia que não acontecesse? Disse Karen com um ar de tristeza.

Martha riu.

\- Eu não te disse Karen, mas eu queria que você se afastasse... porque é sofrível para mim estar perto de você... porque eu a quero o tempo inteiro.

Karen engoliu em seco. Ela queria poder dizer que a recíproca era verdadeira. Embora esses dias seus pensamentos frequentemente navegassem nessa direção tudo ainda era muito novo e confuso. Mas ela sabia que não era uma simples curiosidade, ou algo de uma noite só. Naquele momento mesmo seu corpo ainda ardia por Martha, e seus pensamentos iam para lugares cada vez mais intensos sobre tudo que queria sentir junto com a amiga.

\- Preciso ser honesta com você Martha. Eu estou sim, muito confusa. Estou pensando coisas que nunca pensei antes. Sentindo coisas que nunca senti. Você é... Martha. Minha amiga, que sempre esteve comigo. Eu quero estar com você. Eu a amo como sempre amei... E ainda estou lutando para entender o que significa esse amor. Não tenho respostas melhores que essa para oferecer.

Martha a olhava. Eram palavras significativas as que sua amiga dizia. E não era tão diferente do que se passava na sua própria cabeça. Embora ela já tivesse completa certeza da natureza dos seus sentimentos por Karen.

Karen continuava.

\- Eu não sei o que isso nos torna. Você ainda é a minha melhor amiga. Nós somos nós, Martha e Karen. Mas agora... - Karen sorriu - Agora eu não quero mais apenas conversar com você. Eu também preciso de você.

Num impulso irrefreável, Martha se aproximou, sua boca ficando a centímetros da boca de Karen.

\- Você quer que eu a beije? – Sussurrou Martha.

\- Sim – Karen respondeu também sussurrando.

E assim Martha o fez. Por alguns momentos dúvidas e pensamentos desapareceram e as duas apenas enlevaram-se naquela nova sensação maravilhosa. Após um tempo Martha rompeu o contato.

\- É uma vida difícil essa que estamos nos propondo Karen. É uma vida de mentiras e disfarces.

Karen suspirou.

\- Eu sei querida, eu sei.

\- Isso me assusta.

\- A mim também.

\- Você poderia ser livre Karen.

\- Não Martha, não poderia, não sem você.

Martha suspirou resignada. Ela sentia como se a culpa fosse dela, como se ela tivesse metido ideias na cabeça de Karen com sua confissão irresponsável. Mas ela teria que confiar. Teria que confiar que o tempo traria as respostas. Nesse meio tempo, ela não podia e nem conseguiria deixar de viver aquilo com Karen. Seja lá o que aquilo fosse.

Inclinou-se e beijou a novamente. Ela podia sentir que o corpo de Karen respondia a tudo. Não era uma ilusão, era real. Estava acontecendo. Duas mãos deslizaram do rosto para o pescoço de Karen, sentindo a maciez da sua pele. Desceu seus lábios para aquela região e provou-a. A mão de Karen subiu e acariciou seus cabelos, os suspiros dela encheram seus ouvidos.

Subitamente Martha levantou-se do sofá.

\- Vamos para seu quarto - disse Martha, segurando a mão de Karen.

Karen sorriu a acompanhou-a.

...

Karen era preciosa para ela. Tocá-la era uma espécie de adoração.

As roupas estavam no chão. Martha puxou Karen contra si e ambas sentiram a intensidade de pele contra pele. Martha escorregou as mãos pelas costas da amiga e pelas laterais dos seios de Karen enquanto beijava seu colo fervorosamente e a empurrava lentamente para a cama.

Quando Karen se deitou, Martha posicionou-se sobre ela e olhou em seus olhos. Os belos olhos castanhos estavam escuros de desejo e excitação. Martha pôs-se a beijá-la, depois seu pescoço e colo, depois os seios. Karen gemia e suspirava, entregue aqueles carinhos que reverberavam em seu corpo como ela nunca antes sentira com qualquer pessoa. Ela sequer sabia que seu corpo ela capaz de responder daquela forma a outra pessoa.

Martha se deliciava nos sabores e texturas do corpo de Karen. Ela tomou o mamilo enrijecido nos lábios e o percorreu com a língua, e gemeu, tomada pelas sensações e pelos movimentos que Karen fazia ao ser tocada. Sua mão direita massageava o outro seio, brincava com o mamilo, e Karen estava indo à beira da loucura.

Martha ficou nos seios de Karen até satisfazer completamente seus desejos por aquela parte do corpo da outra mulher. A umidade de Karen escorregava na perna de Martha e já começava a manchar a cama.

Martha sabia o que queria.

Sua boca saiu dos seios de Karen, descendo ainda mais pelo seu corpo. Karen gemeu alto quando percebeu as intenções da outra mulher. Lentamente como uma tortura, a boca dela foi se aproximando do seu destino final, até o momento que Karen sentiu os lábios quentes e macios e a língua úmida percorrer seu sexo. Era mais do que podia suportar.

\- Martha! - Gemeu apaixonadamente, seus dedos desceram até os cabelos da amiga e se agarram a eles.

Martha lambeu e sugou tudo que podia daquela região, mergulhada em suas texturas, perfumes e sabores. Sua língua encontrou aquele ponto quente e inchado, e começou a lambe-lo e sugá-lo levemente. Teve que segurar se quando os quadris de Karen voaram no ar.

Karen sentia que seu corpo e sua voz não tinham mais controle. O calor e a pressão cresciam fazendo a contorcer-se. Cada carícia da língua e dos lábios de Martha em seu centro empurravam ondas de calor e prazer por seu corpo, até o momento em que tudo se perdeu e ela derramou-se na boca de Martha, tremendo incontrolavelmente, um grito escapou de sua boca.

Martha não saiu de onde estava, queria embriagar-se naquele néctar, todo seu rosto estava mergulhado. Ela sentiu Karen puxar seu rosto e subiu a contragosto, ao que Karen a recebeu com um beijo.

Karen usou as poucas forças que lhe restavam para apertar o corpo da outra mulher contra o seu. Tentou falar, mas não conseguiu. Martha apenas beijava suavemente seu pescoço e acariciava seu braço, aguardando que seu ela se acalmasse.

\- Eu poderia me acostumar com isso - Sussurrou suavemente Karen.

Martha sorriu.

...

Quando as duas mulheres acordaram ao raiar do dia, as roupas ainda estavam no chão. Dessa vez Karen acordou primeiro, como tantas vezes antes. Mas ela não lembrava de ter acordado um dia para apreciar o corpo nu de Martha, os seios enfeitados com réstias de sol, os pelos do seu sexo clareados pelo reflexo da luz. Antes que pudesse evitar, a vontade de tocá-la novamente já tomava seus pensamentos.

\- Não era só ontem Martha - sussurrou baixinho Karen.

Martha continuava ressonando. Karen sorriu e levantou-se o mais lentamente que podia. Era sua vez de preparar um bom café da manhã para as duas.

...

3 meses depois. Nova York.

Era uma pequena casa que haviam alugado, mais do que suficiente para ambas. Não precisavam de muito. Até porque não sabiam ainda se as entrevistas de emprego que haviam marcado dariam resultados.

As perguntas eram infindáveis.

_Sim sim, vamos morar juntas para dividir o aluguel. Não somos casadas. Namorados, também não. Somos professoras e amigas desde a faculdade. Claro, é bem esperto da nossa parte dividir as contas. Sim, claro que temos uma xícara de açúcar. Karen Wright e Martha Dobie. Claro, é um prazer conhecê-los, senhor e senhora Smith, senhor e senhora Pendleton. Será um prazer tê-los como vizinhos. Seus filhos são adoráveis. Pretendermos ter os nossos obviamente, quando casarmos. É muito gentil de sua parte, tenho certeza que são ótimos partidos, mas nesse momento queremos nos concentrar em nossos empregos e em nos estabelecer. Quem sabe daqui a um ano? Será um prazer tê-los para jantar conosco hoje à noite. Obrigada, vamos terminar de organizar a casa._

...

Os empregos iam bem. A vida andava. Aos poucos as perguntas cessavam. Alguns pensavam que eram apenas amigas que moravam juntas. Outros percebiam a natureza da relação, embora nunca conseguissem ver nada que pudesse confirmar suas suspeitas. Eram mulheres irrepreensíveis e gentis da porta da casa para fora. Aqui e acolá alguém tentava apresentar-lhes algum rapaz, que era gentilmente descartado. _Algumas mulheres preferem trabalhar e ficar solteiras_ diziam alguns. _Não querem se preocupar com marido e filhos_. Outros achavam uma perversão.

Seria mentira dizer que elas não se importavam. As duas sabiam: era uma vida difícil. Aos poucos, porém, encontraram pessoas que viviam vidas como a delas. Bem mais próximo do que imaginavam: um dos casais vizinhos tinham filhos, mas sua vida era uma vida de aparências. Eram apenas amigos, e seus romances estavam em outro lugar.

Elas estavam certas, uma cidade grande era um pouco mais tolerante, mas o julgamento e o preconceito perduravam. As aceitavam desde que não demonstrassem a natureza de sua relação na frente de qualquer pessoa. E tinham que ficar caladas quando alguém expressava um repúdio aberto por pessoas que viviam como elas.

Alguns dias eram mais doloridos que outros. Mas uma coisa era certa. Não havia ainda uma vida diferente para as duas, porque elas sabiam que não importava o que acontecesse o lugar delas era uma ao lado da outra. E ali encontravam felicidade.

\- Você e eu contra o mundo - disse Karen. Martha sorriu e respondeu com um beijo.

Fim


End file.
